1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panels which can be connected together to form partitions and, in particular, to such panels having improved sound absorption properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known panels which have been used to form interior space dividers, such as in office landscaping, have required the use of common supporting posts, or similar structures, by means of which adjacent panels are connected together. Thus, the panels themselves are not self-supporting until connected to the common supporting post, rendering assembly of such panels more difficult. Additionally, utilization of common supporting posts requires the use of fasteners, such as screws or bolts, and frequently the use of mounting brackets. As such, mounting of these panels frequently necessitates the use of special tools, as well as special skills on the part of the persons erecting the panels. Further, the use of separate mounting brackets detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the partitions formed in this manner.
Panels of the type referred to above which have been provided with sound-absorbing properties, such as disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 912,982, are of sandwich-type construction. As such, these panels require several manufacturing steps in order to construct the panel, rendering fabrication thereof both time-consuming and expensive. Additionally, special boarding is required adjacent the flat surfaces of a panel in order to provide the necessary structural strength therefor.
The present invention proposes to provide an improved sound insulating panel which requires neither special skills nor additional tools to erect the panels when forming partitions, or when rearranging panels of existing partitions. Prior to connecting adjacent panels together, the panels themselves are self-supporting. The panels are not provided with mounting brackets, or similar hardware, to detract from the appearance of the panels. Further, the panels according to the present invention do not require the use of common supporting posts, or similar structures, between adjacent panels.
As such, the connecting of the panels together can be performed quickly so as to form partitions which are both aesthetically pleasing in appearance, and more versatile than similar panels.
The hinge formed between adjacent panels can be so constructed as to permit the angle between adjacent screens to be varied to any desired position. Further, by providing a positive connection between adjacent panels over the height of the vertical edges thereof, improved sound absorption properties are achieved by limiting sound transmission between adjacent panels.